


School Day Sunrise

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Ignis Scientia, brotherhood era, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: Prompto kind of hates early mornings. | Noctis absolutely hates early mornings, but this one isn’t so bad.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	School Day Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally part of the Insomnia High zine! It was accompanied by [this art](https://twitter.com/konvee_kou/status/1197584273638903810/photo/1) from the lovely [Konvee](https://twitter.com/konvee_kou)!

Prompto kind of hates early mornings. Despite Noct’s passionate arguments to the contrary, Prompto isn’t naturally a morning person. He wakes up at 4:30 in the morning tired and achey, and has to psyche himself up for ten minutes before he can actually convince himself to crawl out of the three blankets he has layered over himself, plod to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and finger comb his hair into submission. If it weren't for the absolute necessity of his morning runs and the fact that he had a tendency to not finish homework until the morning of the day it’s due, Prompto would absolutely sleep right through his five alarms and probably be late to school half the time. 

Well, the running and the homework are part of it, but the biggest reason why Prompto hates the idea of accidentally oversleeping is Noctis. Missing school means missing valuable moments with Prompto’s best —and probably _only_ at this point in his life, if he’s gonna be honest with himself here— friend. 

Prompto groans and shuts off his 4:40 alarm. There’s no way he’s gonna be late today. He missed the bus last week and showed up at school halfway through second hour and he didn’t get to see Noct ‘til lunch. He isn’t about to deal with _that_ again.

With his mouth minty fresh and his hair in tolerable disarray, Prompto changes out of his pajamas and into his running gear. He has no love for the sweatpants and jacket he’s taken to wearing since his old stuff got too big for him —which is still so weird to think about— but he’s gotta have something that he can get all sweaty and gross in, so it will have to do.

He sets out for his usual run with a half-unwrapped granola bar in hand. He takes one bite before grimacing and tucking the wrapper back over the end, sticking the whole thing in his jacket pocket for later. He really ought to have eaten _before_ he brushed his teeth, but alas. In the span between opening his eyes for the day and dawn, Prompto can only barely be considered sentient. 

He’s still scrubbing his tongue against his teeth to try to rid himself of the singularly unpleasant flavor combination of toothpaste and sugary granola when the sun begins to rise over Insomnia. The light, pink and orange and cherry red, reflects off the clouds and the Wall, making for quite the sight. Apparently the Wall distorts the true image of the sunrise and it looks way different in other parts of Lucis, but Prompto’s never seen anything else and he’s pretty dang happy with this. If it weren’t for Prompto’s fear of dropping and breaking his camera, he’d absolutely be snapping billions of pictures of the sunrise every day. 

The sky's the color of a grapefruit when Prompto crosses from his warm up jog into his real run for the day, and then there’s not much room in his brain left to consider the sky. He’s on autopilot, one foot in front of the other. He waves at the man he crosses paths with every day. He takes the usual route around that one construction site that at this point might as well be a monument to Insomnia's really terrible road maintenance department for as long as it’s been there, weaves between the early-rising older kids on their way to zero hour classes, and stops just once to stare longingly at a cute kitten in the window of a cat cafe. It’s the same as always, and it’s pretty boring. Kinda lonely, actually.

He arrives back home earlier than he expected, which gives him plenty of time to shower and finish up his homework before he starts getting ready for school proper. Between drying his hair and carefully putting as much foundation over his freckles as he can get away with considering the white collared shirt he’s gotta wear under his school jacket, Prompto checks his phone. No messages yet, but it’s only six so Noct is definitely still dead to the world if he has anything to say about it. Prompto wishes that Noct would get up earlier. He will never _ever_ ask for it, but man. Noct really is the highlight of Prompto’s day, and any extra time he can have to talk to him or hang out with him or anything is a blessing.

Prompto’s next half hour is spent sitting at the kitchen table trying to puzzle his way through pre-calc, which he is honestly considering asking Noct to outlaw. While Prompto is probably on the track to become a mechanic of some sort if the whole tentative photographer plan doesn’t work out, numbers really don’t jive with him at all. Math is straight up evil. 

Six thirty is rung in by Prompto’s phone kweh-ing loudly from underneath open faces of the two separate calc books he has spread over his side of the table. Once unearthed, Prompto’s phone, cheerily declares that it has several new messages from a “SecretaryOfSiestas”

 **SECRETARYOFSIESTAS (6:34 AM)** im going to die 

**SECRETARYOFSIESTAS (6:34 AM)** what did i do to deserve this 

**SECRETARYOFSIESTAS (6:34 AM)** i had hopes and dreams

 **SECRETARYOFSIESTAS (6:35 AM)** so much to live for 

Prompto types his reply between putting his finished —in the vaguest sense of the word— homework away and grabbing an apple to eat while he wastes the rest of his free time on the futon in his living room. 

**PROMPTO (6:37 AM)** since when are you up so early?

 **PROMPTO (6:37 AM)** ignis still trying to singlehandedly fix your sleep schedule?

The reply is quick. 

**SECRETARYOFSIESTAS (6:37 AM)** save me

 **SECRETARYOFSIESTAS (6:38 AM)** save me from my own advisor 

**SECRETARYOFSIESTAS (6:38 AM)** i am the victim of a one man mutiny 

**SECRETARYOFSIESTAS (6:38 AM)** i am officially dead

 **SECRETARYOFSIESTAS (6:38 AM)** its too early 

**PROMPTO (6:39 AM)** too early for what?

 **PROMPTO (6:39 AM)** being awake?

 **PROMPTO (6:39 AM)** being dead?

 **SECRETARYOFSIESTAS (6:46AM)** yes

 **SECRETARYOFSIESTAS (6:47 AM)** you think Ignis would go easier on me if you were here?

 **SECRETARYOFSIESTAS (6:47 AM)** you should stay over tomorrow just in case

 **PROMPTO (6:58 AM)** it's a school night, dude

 **SECRETARYOFSIESTAS (7:02 AM)** so?

Well, Prompto can’t argue with that.

By the time he and Noct hash out all the details for Prompto spending the next night at Noct’s apartment, Prompto’s cutting it more than a little close for actually making it to the bus on time to get to school. 

It isn’t until Prompto’s halfway to the city bus stop that he realizes he completely forgot to style his hair.

* * *

Noctis absolutely hates early mornings, but this one isn’t so bad.

...check that, it’s absolutely fantastic. 

Noctis doesn’t think he’s ever thought anything remotely so positive about any time before eleven a.m. but here he is. Laying in bed at five a.m. completely awake… and _completely fine with it_. 

When Noctis nervously suggested —though he did all he could to seem anything but interested in the fact— that his bed was big enough for two last night when Prompto started to get settled in on the couch, Noctis didn't really expect Prompto to actually agree to spend the night there. Prompto sat on the edge of the bed in his tank top and fuzzy yellow fleece pants, smiled, and said some line about wanting to know just how much better a bed fit for royalty was than his own at home. Noct doesn’t really remember just what it was he said, exactly. He was too busy trying not to look too hard at Prompto’s oddly distracting collarbones. Or the way his tank top showed off his arms. Until now, Noct’s only ever seen Prompto in multi-layered school uniforms or jackets unless you count the one terribly awkward interaction they had in middle school and the tiny glimpses Noct caught of him afterward. The change is remarkable really, and everything about Prompto is distracting. Always was distracting, really. Even back in middle school.

So. Noctis isn’t really sure what Prompto said, but the way Prompto’s face reddened a little as Noct reached over him to turn out the bedside lamp last night is definitely something Noct will remember until the day he dies.

Prompto is still asleep, and Noct heavily considers going right back to sleep with him after sitting awake for a bit sleepily scrolling through Chocobook, but his plan to do so is cut short by his phone pinging just as his head hits the pillow.

 **IGNIS (5:06 AM)** If you are awake enough to be browsing Chocobook, then you are certainly awake enough to begin getting ready for school.

 **IGNIS (5:06 AM)** If you begin now, you may just avoid having to run out the door at the last possible moment.

Noct shoves his phone under his pillow and decides that he’s going to go back to sleep anyway.

Until his phone pings again.

 **IGNIS (5:09 AM)** If you can’t get up in time to go to school in a timely manner with Prompto present, then I doubt you will be able to have him over on school nights after this.

Ignis knows how to hit where it hurts.

Noctis groans and hits the switch on the bedside lamp, hoping that the light will wake him up some. It doesn’t do much to help Noct’s lethargy, but it does stir Prompto, who sits up so quickly after opening his eyes that he narrowly avoids bashing Noct in the face with the top of his skull.

“Wha—” Prompto blinks, then rubs at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Oh! Gods, sorry Noct. G’morning, I think?”

“Barely morning,” Noct yawns as he turns his phone screen to Prompto with the time displayed bright and center on the lock screen. “But yeah.”

“I can’t— what is it, five?,” Prompto sweeps his wildly disheveled hair away from his face and scrubs at his eyes. “You should see what time I get up when it’s finals week.”

Noct slides out of his side of the bed, catching himself on his bedside table when his bad knee locks up for a second or two. He leans against the table and takes a few moments to rub out the stiffness.

“Woah buddy, you okay?” Prompto clambers over the bed and drops onto the floor beside Noctis. “Knee, again?”  
  
“Yeah,” Noct tests it out, and gradually lets it bear his weight. No pain, so it looks like it was just a fluke. Noct makes a note to himself to put on his brace before he goes to school anyway. “All good. Just had to give it a second.”

“Oh good,” Prompto smiles, and good gods does Noctis have to really focus on anything and everything else to stop from blushing.

So distracting, that.

Noct has Prompto decide to eat before they do anything to actually get ready for school, so they wander out in the direction of the kitchen after Prompto digs his contact case out of his bag and puts them in without any hesitation at all, which is pretty much witchcraft in Noct’s opinion. 

“Didn’t you say Ignis is usually here in the mornings?” Prompto asks as they pass the entrance of the apartment, peeking around the corner toward the front door as if Ignis is about to spontaneously appear at the mention of his name like a weird uptight cryptid. Not that he’s _really_ uptight, but well. He does have his more severe moments and Noct is subject to most of them.

“He had some stuff to do this morning,” Noct tugs lightly at Prompto’s tank top to get him to keep moving forward. “Said he’d leave some stuff for us for breakfast though, before he left yesterday. Dunno what, though.”

“He didn’t have to leave anything for me y’know, it’s not like I—,” Prompto says, then stops dead once again at as he enters the kitchen. “Oh wow…”

“What is it?” Noct peers over Prompto’s shoulder, but doesn’t see anything different than what was there when the two of them went to bed the night before.

“Just look,” Prompto shuffles to the side to give Noctis room to stand beside him. “It’s like a painting, or something. It’s really pretty.”

Noctis doesn’t often stop to do nothing but appreciate something. If he’s sitting still, he’s probably asleep, especially at this time of day. There’s something about Prompto that makes him want to though, so he looks around and thinks about what the scene must look like to Prompto.

It _does_ look like something you’d see hung up on a wall. The light of the rising sun filters through the Wall and through the apartment’s windows, casting the whole room in muddled shades of shadowy blue and pink and orange. The kitchen, currently spotless thanks to Spec’s efforts, appears almost otherworldly in the watery neon shades of morning light.

“You’re right,” Noct breathes out. “It’s nice.”

“You gotta appreciate the little things, right?” Prompto nudges Noct in the side with his elbow. “Cool sunrises, a night over with your best friend, a good breakfast.”

Ignis left a few sticky notes on the counter, detailing what breakfast items were in the fridge and how to heat them up. Prompto procures a toaster oven from _somewhere_ and plugs it in, sticking a little tray of egg nests from the fridge in it to reheat. Noctis leans against the counter and tries not to fall asleep on his feet. Just watching Prompto zip around shuffling sticky notes in his hands is kinda nice. A lot of times Ignis will be somewhat distracted in the mornings by other parts of his job, and isn’t really up for decent conversation that isn’t related to what meetings Noctis has to attend after school or what unavoidable functions are coming up. It’s almost lonely, even though Noctis isn’t the only person present. Prompto isn’t like that at all, though. He’s constantly humming or talking to himself or Noct as he goes, digging through cabinets insisting that he remembers where things are from previous visits despite clearly not. It’s really nice. 

“You sure you don’t want me to do anything?” Noct asks, shaking himself awake for the fifth time as Prompto pours a couple glasses of something from the fridge. 

“I’ve got it!” Prompto insists, closing the refrigerator with his foot. “You’ll fall asleep and drop something… or something.”

“I will _not_ ,” Noct says, though he has definitely done that before. 

Noct blinks as Prompto sets the tray of egg nests down on the table, accompanied by a plate with toast and a green smoothie that must undeniably contain nothing but vegetables. 

“What’d Specs say this is?” Noct inspects the drink with a critical eye. 

“Mango banana smoothie,” Prompto boldly claims despite the color, taking a sip out of his own glass as he sits down. “It’s really good.”

He takes another drink and places one of Ignis’s sticky notes onto Noct’s plate. 

_Eat your greens_ , it reads. 

Noct jokingly puts up a bit of a fight agreeing to at least try the smoothie, and is pleasantly surprised by how little it tastes like the spinach he is absolutely certain makes up most of its contents. He still makes exaggerated faces of disgust each time he tastes it though, mostly because it makes Prompto laugh. 

“Oh gods, we’ve been sitting here for half an hour,” Prompto exclaims after they’ve both eaten their fill of egg nests and toast, hopping up from his seat and scrambling to grab his dishes. “We’ve still gotta shower and stuff. We’re gonna be late. We’re gonna be late and I’m gonna die.”

“Specs isn’t here ‘til seven thirty.”

That doesn’t do much to stop Prompto in his rush to get ready for school, so Noct trails along in Prompto’s wake, taking turns in the shower and sharing the two-mirrored vanity to style their hair and apply makeup on autopilot. 

“You shouldn’t cover those up,” Noct says halfway through doing his eyeliner. Prompto freezes in the corner of his eye. 

“What, my freckles? Why not?”

“They’re cute,” Noct says. Then he realizes what he said and nearly drops his eyeliner pencil. When he turns to look at Prompto, wide-eyed and blushing, Prompto is inspecting his own face in the mirror, fingertips wet with liquid foundation. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Prompto turns on the sink and rinses his hands off. “I haven’t just left ‘em alone since middle school, y’know? But maybe I should. Thanks, buddy!”

 _Thanks, buddy_ , Noct thinks as he drifts through the rest of his morning. As Ignis drives both Noct and Prompto to school, Noct can’t keep his eyes off Prompto chatting animatedly in the seat next to him. Prompto is the absolute brightest point in his day, and starting the morning with him has been undeniably amazing. 

_Oh no_ , Noctis realizes it all at once as they walk up to their school’s entrance together, hands nearly brushing because of how close Prompto stays by his side. _I really like him._

It isn’t the worst thing, Noctis considers as they linger on the school's front steps waiting for the first bell to ring. Prompto begins to chuckle at one of his own jokes, and Noct decides that it may actually be something good —really good.

When Prompto looks at him with laughter in his eyes and an arm draped across Noct’s shoulders, Noct has a feeling that the day is really going to go his way.


End file.
